The Best Thing
by Caroline Dorothy
Summary: A typical Ron and Hermione fan fic.


(Note; this was written before the second Deathly Hallows movie came out.)

I tried to be patient with Ron, I really did, but he obviously didn't have a delicate touch. "No, no Ron! Like this. Light like a feather." I tried to play the piece again, remembering the piano piece that I played when I was a little girl at countless recitals.  
>Ron took his turn and pounded on the keys and I just laughed, his ears turning that bright shade of red to match his hair.<br>I played it for him again, feeling his eyes on me and not on my fingers. I hated being his best friend, only because I liked him far much more than just friends. I only wished that one day he'd see that.  
>He played once again, a bit lighter, but still nothing as it was supposed to be.<br>I gave up and walked over to Harry and Ron soon followed me.  
>We then came up with a plan.<p>

-  
>-Later in the movie, changing point of view to Ron's.-<p>

"What about you Hermione?" I yelled, ready to leave. Hermione just looked at me like I wasn't being fair, and I knew I wasn't, but I was so mad.  
>"Ron!" She looked as if she was about to cry.<br>"I see how it is. I saw you two that night." I sneered.  
>"Ron! That... That was nothing!" Hermione tried to convince me, and I knew that she was probably right, but I wanted her to be wrong at the moment.<br>I rolled my eyes and walked out of the tent, and heard Hermione chasing after me, screaming "RON! RON! COME BACK!" I got out of the protective spells and apparated away.  
>I thought of the Leaky Cauldron, and once I landed inside, I realized what I had just done.<br>Why did I do that?  
>Why was I so stupid?<br>I sighed and decided that I'd figure out what to do in the morning and got a room with whatever money I had on me. (I had secretly taken some of Harry's money, being as he wouldn't need it anytime soon)  
>I got into the room, and sat on the bed, thinking of Hermione running after me, crying after me.<br>What if she actually did like me, and I just ruined whatever chance I had with her?  
>I knew that I could never find them again.<br>Why was I such an idiot?

-Skipping, changing point of view to Hermione's-

I heard Harry's voice call for me from outside and I quickly ran out. "Is everything alright?" I saw a soaking wet Harry and Ron.  
>"Hey." Ron smiled, holding up the sword of gryffindor, his bag, and a broken horcrux.<br>I took his bag from him and started hitting him with it. "You leave for weeks and you come back and all you have to say is 'hey'?" I was furious as Ron dodged my hits.  
>I straightened up and looked at the sword. "And how exactly did you get the sword of Gryffindor?" I looked from Ron to Harry and back to Ron.<br>"It's a long story actually..." Harry and Ron began explaining and then Ron explained how he found us again, and it took all of my willpower not to smile and say "aw", but I was mad at him, so I just stormed off.

-  
>-skipping again, Ron's POV.-<p>

I dodged a death eater's curse and followed Harry, we were running to the room of requirement during the battle, Hermione running behind me, throwing curses at Death Eaters until we were out of their sight.  
>Harry began to open the room as I grabbed Hermione and I kissed her.<br>I didn't know how today would end, but no matter how it ended, I wanted her to know that I loved her. I truly did.  
>I felt Hermione returning the pressure, wrapping her arms around my neck.<br>This was bliss.  
>"Oi! There's a war going on here!" Harry yelled and Hermione and I broke apart.<br>I was grinning and Hermione was blushing as we ran after him, knowing that there was some closure if the worst happened.

-  
>-skipping, Hermione POV-<p>

As I saw Voldemort fall, slowly, our side erupted in cheers. Peeves began rhyming "NOW VOLDY'S GONE MOULDY, SO LETS HAVE SOME FUN!", even I laughed at that. Nobody thought about the lost ones right now, we just celebrated that no more lives would be lost so cruelly.  
>Mr and Mrs Weasley embraced, Molly in tears.<br>Ginny and Harry kissed, Harry finally allowing them to be together.  
>I smiled as I saw others hug and kiss and cheer together.<br>I felt arms go around my waist and I turned and saw Ron Weasley himself and I kissed his nose.  
>"You had some dirt on your nose." I teased him, remembering what I first said to him back in first year.<br>"When isn't there?" He smiled and kissed me.  
>The worst happened to some, but the best happened to me.<p> 


End file.
